The Hunger of the Doctor
by Amberstorm233
Summary: When the TARDIS lands in an unknown time period the Doctor and Donna must get use to the customs. They meet a shy girl and are faced with dangers at every corner. Can they face the horrors of the games or will the games destroy them. Rated K for the violentness of the games and death. I do not own Doctor Who or Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

The large blue box began to materialize in the middle of the forest. The doors to the strange object creaked open and a tall man in a tan trench coat stepped out. He was wearing a blue stripped suite with a red tie. Behind him was a red haired woman in jeans and a purple shirt. The strange man with the blue box looked around.

"Where have we landed now", he wondered aloud to the woman next to him.

"Well don't ask me how am I supposed to know?! I'm not the expert here!" After she had said that an arrow whizzed past the two of them barely missing the man's face.

"Hello is someone there", he called out into the wilderness.

"Don't call out to the thing that tried to kill us." The brown haired man didn't listen to the woman.

"You can come out we won't hurt you." Slowly through the brush a girl no older than 15 appeared.

"W-Who are you?"

"Well I'm the Doctor and she is Donna. What's your name?" The girl was hesitant to answer the man.

"I'm Lily from district four. What district are you from?"

"Oh our district um…yes. Well we're from district ten."

"Yes he's right we are."

"No you aren't I've seen the district ten tributes and you both are two old to even be here. You lied to me so how can I trust you?" Donna and the Doctor shot uneasy glances at each other.

"Wait what do you mean by tributes", Donna asked.

"What do you mean? You should know what tributes are."

"Well you see Lily we aren't from around here so we don't know what any of this means."

"How is that possible Doctor? I know I saw your…whatever that was beam in here but, how could you not know about the Hunger Games?"

"Well sorry I don't so Lily why don't you tell me." The blue eyed girl sighed.

"Well the Hunger Games happen once a year. One boy and one girl from each district are chosen to compete in the games, ages twelve to eighteen. We compete for survival and win when we are the last tribute standing."

"Wait when you say last tribute standing does that mean the last one to survive?" Lily nodded her head solemnly. The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Lily do you know what country this is?"

"Why of course it's Panem."

"Panem, Panem, Panem I've never heard of it."

"What?! How could you have never heard of Panem?!"

"Well sorry I haven't. By any chance was Panem called something else before?"

"Not that I know of."

"Ok then thanks for telling us everything. But I think it's time for me and my friend to go." The Doctor pulled on Donna's arm but she wouldn't move.

"Doctor we should stay here with Lily."

"I don't think that's a good idea I think we have to leave Donna. Come on."

"Well you can go but, I'm staying." Sighing heavily the Doctor sat back down.

"Fine but, for one night only." Donna smiled and the small group rested keeping guard.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky glowed orange as the sun began to set. In the middle of a forest there were three people sitting around a campfire.

"So what now? Do we just sit and wait 'till morning?"

"Well it's only been three days since the beginning of the games. Tonight they'll show the fallen tributes." Before they knew it the sun had set and the stars gleamed above.

"It will start soon."

"What will Lily ?"

"You'll see."

"Hey Lily do you know what planet this is?" The ginger haired girl looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Why this is Earth. What kind of question is that anyway?!"

"Oh nothing it was just a simple question. It's just I can't believe what this place turned into. I've saved this planet a million times and this is what it turned into." They sat in silence until the peaceful night was interrupted by music.

"What is that up there?"

"Shush." On the blue screen faces appeared. One after another they flashed and were replaced by a new face. Names would appear below the picture. Electra from district 3, Cedar from district 11, Olive from district 10, Rosemary from district 8, and Rocky from district 7 were all the people who had fallen that day.

"Is this on every night?"

"Yes Doctor every night at the same time for two whole weeks." Tears began to stream down Lily's face as she thought about it.

"Hey now you don't need to cry. We're here and I will help you. We'll help you."

"Do you promise?"

The Doctor sighed, "Yes Lily I promise."

"Thanks we I think we should get some sleep. I'll go ahead and take the first watch."

"Actually how about I take the first watch Lily. I mean if that's alright with you of course."

"Yes thank you Doctor wake me up when you're ready."

"Got it now good night." The Doctor sat in silence staring out into the forest. Wondering, thinking of what this place was and what it could do.

It had been two hours since the Doctor had taken watch. Behind him he heard soft footsteps coming towards him.

"Who's there?"

"Don't worry it's just me Doctor."

"Oh hey Lily. Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh I see. Well I have some questions for you. Can I ask them?"

"Sure tell me what you want to know I-I'm open to it."

"Well first question has this been done before?"

"Yes Doctor. In fact this is the 54 annual hunger games."

"Wow so many lives, young lives, lost to these awful games. It's sick that's what it is. Now who is your leader?"

"Well our leader is President Snow."

"And he lets this happen?! Why did these games start, how did they start?"

"Well there used to be thirteen districts but, one of them, district thirteen, rebilled against the capitol. To stop the rebellion they were bombed and thus the Hunger Games started."

"Wow did anyone else fight with them?"

"I don't know."

"Well what does each district do?"

"District 1, Luxury, district 2, stonework and machinery, district 3 electronics, district 4, fishing, district 5, power, district 6, transport, district 7, lumber, district 8, textiles, district 9, grain, district 10, livestock, 11, agriculture, and district 12, mining."

"Ok thanks."

"Here you can go to bed I'll continue to watch." The Doctor in no mood to argue went to sleep by Donna and the rest of the night was uneventful.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated this in a while sorry. Well here's the next capture.**

They awoke to the sound of screaming and soon after a cannon shot. They had jumped up and looked around.

"What was that", Donna asked with fear in her voice.

"Someone has died. The person who made the kill is close. We need to run."

"But wait Doctor didn't you say we needed to go today." The Doctor bit his lip.

"We will stay for a few more days. Now let's run!" Through the forest they ran not daring to look behind them. Slowly they began to hear voices and then the voices got louder. Lily mumbled something the doctor didn't catch.

"Quick climb the tree and hope they don't see us." The three comrades found the largest tree and Lily was the first to climb up.

"Come on Donna climb up."

"Up there are you crazy?! I could fall or-"

"Donna just do it!"

"Oh fine can you just wait a minute?!"

"We don't have a minute!"

"I'm going I'm going!" Slowly they began to climb up the towering tree checking ever so often for the careers. Finally they reached the highest point they could. Up in the branches they waited for the large group to come out. After a couple of minutes the careers finally appeared. There were five of them; three boys and two girls.

"That's Sky and Sparkle from district 1. Those two other there are the tributes from district 2. And that guy over there well he's from district 4 my own district. His name is Current and he's pretty handy with-" Lily was cut off by a terrified scream. They looked down and saw a girl in tattered clothes. She had long dark hair and had a spear at her side. The girl looked about 17 years old and was ready for a fight.

"Tired of running? Tired of being cashed all day and night? Are you ready to give up you stupid girl?"

"Never I will always fight!" TheDoctor leaned over to Lily.

"We have to do something, we have to help."

"We'll lose we're out numbered anyway."

"We won't fight them we'll try and reason. We'l-" Lily cut him off with sadness in her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed I'm the only one who can actually fight here! If we try and reason they'll just try to kill us." The Doctor hung his head down knowing the young girl was right. By now the girl with the dark hair was cornered up against the tree with nowhere to run. She looked up with a piercing, saddening blue stare. Her expression said it all. She wanted help but, none would come.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Then she looked on ahead and began to scream which was cut off with silence. Donna let out a feeble sob and Lily looked as if she had lost hope. They climbed down the tree and looked at the dead body of the girl.

"She was so young. She was too young. The worst part they enjoyed killing her. They think this is a game. Well it's not it's the mindless slaughter for the enjoyment of millions!" For a moment they sat near the body of the dead tribute with the world around seeming none existent.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week and four days since they had landed in the Hunger Games. They had faced many dangers and yet it wasn't over.

"I'm done here we should leave soon."

"I know we should go but, what about lily?"

"Well can I have a say?"

"Yes."

"Ok then how about I come with you?"

"Doctor what do you think?"

"Well alright grab whatever you need and come aboard!"

"Y-You really mean it?"

"100% my friend now go on." The young girl came back with her backpack and a warm smile. She touched the back of her neck then an expression of worry came across her fac.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"My grandmothers' necklace! I must have dropped it earlier. Here bring this on board and I'll be right back." The Doctor took Lily's stuff and watcher her go.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" The

Doctor smiled and then he heard a crack. He looked to his right and saw a bow raised.

Lily look out!" But it was too late. The arrow was shot and Lily was hit. She fell to the ground and was motionless. The Doctor and Donna ran to the young girl's side and sat with her.

"Doctor", she managed to mutter out.

"Yes."

"C-Can you give this to my mother."

"Of course", the Doctor said with tears in his eyes.

"Doctor, Donna can you stay with me?"

"Yes but, I'll be back." With a glaring stare he looked at Lily's murder.

"You didn't have to kill her! Why'd you do that you sick excuse for a human! Go get out of here! Leave and don't think about coming back either!" The boy ran away without a second thought.

"Doctor thank you for everything and well can you tell my family I love them?"

"Of course I can I promise I will." After that Lily eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Donna burst into tears and the Doctor stood up.

"Now you listen these games had gone for far too long and they will be stopped! Mark my words!" The Doctor then turned and left with Donna.

**Sorry for the rushed ending! I'm just done and I lost interest. Don't worry I'll be doing another Doctor Who story son. Again sorry.**


End file.
